The Queen Of Hearts
by Carneeval
Summary: Sasori is back and has kidnapped Sakura in the form of the Queen of Hearts card.Now in a different world,Gaara,Naruto,and Sasuke have to save her. But what are Sasori's intentions? Gaasaku and SasoSaku ?


"Did you guys here?! Sasuke Uchiha is back!"

A crowed formed at the gates of the village timidly as the boy with the raven black hair stared back waiting for someone to do something. The muttering and unmoving crowed started to yelp and move as someone pulled thru yelling ''Scuse me!' and 'MOVE IT!' Sasuke stared a little interested as the person made their way thru the audience but he regretted his interests as two familiar heads and one that was a little familiar. There stood gaping at him was a tall boy with blonde hair and a girl with pink hair, the other had black hair. He knew them all. The two a little to well.

"Naruto…Sakura…" He said, his voice remained in its serious tone but a hint of relief could not hide. He dropped the black that he had over his shoulder onto the ground. For a moment all went silent.

Naruto spoke up "So…your back…" He said.

Sasuke had no idea for what to say, his eyes diverted to the ground. He had killed that bastard Orochimaru and now he was free from Orochimaru's true sick intents, and than he decides out of the blue he wants to go home and see everyone…after everything he did…but at the moment that didn't matter right… He looked up again. Naruto and Sakura were staring to the ground also…He stared for a moment…he saw both of them just a couple months ago during the incident but he didn't see them with his true eyes. He was clouded by the power hungry snake eyes before. He realized how much more mature they looked…He looked to Sakura who kept from looking him strait in the eyes "Sakura…" He said directly to her. He had to do something to get her attention even to get her to look up for two seconds and see her eyes again, but when he said her name directly it was like a trigger. Her eyes went wide and she did look up, but not how she wanted her to. She looked at him her teeth clenched and eyes fiery with rage. She tightened her fist and swung so fast at his face he didn't have time to say 'Wha?!' He flew thru the air a couple of feat and than smashed into the ground digging thru it and flipping a bit leaving a thin stream of blood behind.

"I think you held back on that punch a bit." Sai said.

TheQueen

Tsunade had to heal Sasuke because Sakura absolutely refused to heal him, the entire time she was healing him Sasuke tried to talk to her Sakura would just say 'Humph' and turn her head the other way, her back turned to him the entire time. The worst part was that Tsunade hit him in the head every time he talked and said he was interrupting her concentration. He was being told that he couldn't just betray the village and than expect to be welcomed back with open arms. That he was going to be punished, just as she was talking Sasuke felt an unsettling feeling run thru the air, the wind picked up with the sand. He looked around and than saw something familiar, a small whirlwind of dust picked up and formed a human and soon standing there was him: Sabuka No Gaara. Sasuke gasped. Gaara paid no attention to him. He heard Sakura say Gaara quietly.

The next moment made no sense to him he thought for a moment that this whole thing was just one big dream…A horrible dream. Gaara dropped to his knees in front of Sakura staring at her for a moment and than pulled her into a hug. Sasuke stared at the two for a moment and than looked around. No one seemed surprised. Not even Naruto! What the hell happened while he was gone?!

"Sakura…" Gaara said quietly in his scratchy voice "I'm sorry…"

"Wha?"

"I left you alone while you were in danger…"

"What are you talking about Gaara?" She asked quietly looking down at him.

He pulled away from her, his hands on her shoulders, looking her strait in the eyes again "Sasori didn't die."

Her green eyes widened in disbelief "Sasori? But we…I…me and the old woman…we killed him…I I…"

"You can't keep me dead for long."

Everyone looked around; they all heard the strange echoing voice that had an empty tune playing aside it. "I was waiting for someone to realize that I'm not so easy to get rid of…like a wooden puppet that just wont break no matter how many time the child who terrified of it's glass eyes tries to break it…" They heard the gate behind them slam shut and than a rustling in front of them. Standing before them was a man with red hair and a black cloak with red and white clouds running across it. He stared back at them a small grin on his face. "I was waiting for someone to mention my appearance so that I could see you again…" He said. No one dared to move, except for Sakura who was shivering from the things he was saying to her. "It would be strange to see the girl who attempted to kill you and almost succeeded…" He snickered quietly "But your fierceness in battle and fire made me drawn to you…" His snicker was a little more lowed this time, his eyes narrowed "My Queen."

He put his hand and before anyone could respond a stream of chakra flew out from his fingers heading strait for Sakura. They hit her strait in the chest, a quick light filled the area, and no one could see.

"SAKURA!"

Three voices all at the same time yelled. In an attempt to save her, Gaara grabbed her hand and Naruto grabbed her other hand and Sasuke grabbed her shoulders. Soon the light died down. Sai and Tsunade were on the ground unconscious and Sasori was the only one standing. He looked around slowly turning. He walked over to where the three were once standing. Three cards lay on the ground "What's this? It seems that I did not only draw the Queen from the deck." He picked up he cards. There was a picture of Sakura in a white dress, a crown, and many necklaces on the Queen. The King had picture of Gaara, the Jack had Naruto, and the Ace had Sasuke.

"Well this could be interesting…" He put his hand out behind him opening up a black hole. He threw the three cards into the hole, but kept Sakura's card in his hand, and opened up a second hole and turned for s moment "What will you do to save your pretty little Queen?" He said and than jumped inside.

I'm sorry my chapters for everything I do lately have been really short but I hope you enjoyed it so far!


End file.
